


Something Old

by Palebluedot



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M, Reminiscing, it's the most vaguely defined AU you've seen in your damn life just know that they're, semi-pointlessly rated T for language, specifically about Alfred Hamilton getting fuckin obliterated, the sugar content of maple syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/pseuds/Palebluedot
Summary: “Do you remember the first time I brought you home for Christmas?”“Theonlytime, you mean.”Thomas grins, eyes sparkling with a fondness James doesn't recall that battlefield of a holiday deserving. “Fifteen years later, that's still one of my favorite memories of you.”





	Something Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oops_hi_fate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_hi_fate/gifts).



> For Isabella - happy late birthday!! You mentioned you'd be looking for your gay pirate dad in the Bahamas, and I have every confidence in you, but just in case he proves elusive, I thought I'd bring him and his husband to you with a lil drabble <3

“Enjoying the view?”

Thomas's face is as open and clear as the water that stretches before them, turquoise tipped with gold in the deepening evening light, and the full force of that peace strikes James between the ribs when Thomas turns towards the sound of his voice. He leans against the railing, moves his hand so that it overlaps with James's. “I haven't been on a ship since I was a boy, a vacation with my parents,” he says, and James watches his eyes go hazy with the memory. “I loved it, I couldn't tear my eyes from the water. My father, on the other hand, complained about the wind and the spray the whole time. You'd think he blamed the sea for being wet.”

James hasn't been unlucky enough to lay eyes on the man for years, but he can picture the scene with startling clarity – Alfred's sour face twisted into a scowl, his shadow looming dark over the bright-eyed, sandy-haired boy who always melts James's heart when he beams at him from their photo albums, but never quite dulling the glint of the sunlight on the crystal-sharp tops of the waves. “Then it's a good thing we didn't invite him along.”

“Or to the wedding, for that matter,” Thomas quips, and smiles when James does. “Do you remember the first time I brought you home for Christmas?”

“The _only_ time, you mean.”

Thomas grins, eyes sparkling with a fondness James doesn't recall that battlefield of a holiday deserving. “Fifteen years later, that's still one of my favorite memories of you.”

“What, me getting into a shouting match with your father?” James asks, incredulous. He's never cracked open an etiquette book in his life, but he's confident none of them allow for that sort of conduct upon meeting the parents of the love of one's life – no matter what toad-faced old bastards they might be.

“...Indirectly, yes, I suppose so,” Thomas laughs. “But more than that, you _stood up_ for me, and to a man you'd only just met. No one had ever done something so chivalrous for me before, and I loved you for it. I still love you for it.”

After so many years, James ought to be used to Thomas's direct, unabashed earnestness. Even so, his cheeks grow warm as he drops his gaze. “He was being rude to you, what other choice did I have?” he shrugs, and Jesus, he's twenty-three again, the adrenaline evaporated and embarrassment creeping in, struggling to explain himself on the front step, but faltering in front of the stormy silhouette staring them down from the window, making sure they knew just how properly they'd been thrown out – Thomas kissed him then, as soft as the snowfall, in full view of the entire street. James knew then that he'd fallen for a madman. At the sight of Thomas all aglow under the strings of colored lights, he couldn't bring himself to care.

“You had plenty of choices, darling,” Thomas says, squeezing James's hand before letting go to tug him closer by the waist. “I'm glad you chose me.”

He is not, James knows, resting his head on Thomas's shoulder, only talking about that Christmas anymore. “So am I.” The fresh salt breeze in his hair and the cries of the gulls overlap strangely with the vivid, tactile memory of a mittened hand on his neck, his jaw, a red nose nudging icy against his cheek. Standing here with Thomas's arms around him, those stolen moments feel so close, their youth and joy charging the sharp sea air. “Has it really been fifteen years since I told your father to go fuck himself at Christmas dinner?”

“It was “go fuck yourself, _sir_ ,” I believe,” Thomas corrects smoothly. “And it has. We're an old married couple already, it seems.”

James snorts. “Seems a shame to waste this honeymoon on us, then, someone might break a hip – ”

Thomas cuts him off, shaking with silent laughter even as he pulls James towards him, kisses him senseless, breathless, as if to say, _there, now, could two silly old men do_ this _?_ The hands twisted in James's hair cradle his head gently, Thomas's lips smile against his own. “Oh, I love you,” Thomas sighs. It rushes out of him like a tide he can't hold back.

“Maybe,” James murmurs, pressing the word into the corner of Thomas's mouth, “we should get married, then,” a kiss to the other corner, “because I love you, too.”

“I think we did that yesterday, dearest,” Thomas says, and his ring drags light against James's skin as he strokes his cheek.

“We did, didn't we?” James grins, thrilling when Thomas nods down at him. The crinkles at the corners of Thomas's shining eyes deepen when James turns, kisses his wedding band, lingering there long, adoring. Thomas bends his head until their temples touch, until their noses brush, and the dye-splash sunset seems to stand still, painting them permanently in a rich, warm glow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Isabella - this was originally going to be centered around them going on a cruise for their honeymoon to commemorate _your_ cruise, but then I only mentioned the ship part like. twice. Then again, this was also supposed to be ready in time for your birthday, SO, the moral is that I am as changeable as the sea I barely wrote about.
> 
> Crossposted to [tumblr](https://brightbluedot.tumblr.com/post/161536791864/something-old), drop by to Scream with me about how so very, very married these two are in every universe.
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
